


The Masters of Judgement - Jan 5, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [53]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Jan 5, Memento mori, TW: Mention of Kidnapping, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based on mark and eef judging YouTube thumbnails
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The Masters of Judgement - Jan 5, 2020

One heard tell of them through whispers. Murmurs that spread through dark and dusty taverns like mice scuttled through halls, quick and unnoticeable- unless someone was looking. The sources of stories about the two were searched for, but never found, and along their path through the kingdom any truth in the tales got muddled and twisted about til no one could tell the difference between fact and fiction. 

People didn’t know if they were acclaimed artists or overly critical judges, if they wore their hair long and unkempt or shorter and styled. The only thing that anyone stayed sure about- that remained constant through all the tall tales- was their name.   
The Masters of Judgement. 

No one knew exactly what it was The Masters judged, but whatever it was had to be of some importance- there was a consensus on that point among all the storytellers. Though what was deemed important differed from tale to tale, teller to teller. 

Some said that they were fantastical painters or sculptors- with art so majestic it almost seemed alive- that their cause was to seek out so-called ‘great works’ or ‘masterpieces’ to determine if the art was truly deserving of the praise. Many painters and auctioneers profited from claiming their art was approved by The Masters themselves. 

Some claimed that they were adventurers, or craftsmen- that would travel the land to sell their wares and get caught in a variety of mischief. Honestly, those tales were some of the most outlandish- and one could see a storyteller entertaining the children with legends of The Masters daring deeds. They claimed that the men had dealt with demons and lived, or that they lived with wolves as their companions. Truly ridiculous tales, it would seem. 

As with anything, there were the extremists and the moderates.   
There were fanatical people, old and young, who said that all the tales were true- they would claim The Masters immortal or reincarnated beings, and they would chant in long dead tongues. They worshiped The Masters of Judgement to an extent, looking to them for guidance when making important decisions or judgements of their own. 

There were those that thought everyone who spoke of The Masters to be fanatics such as these, which they held in great distaste. They would challenge storytellers to duels or poison them, and at one point someone kidnapped children to keep them from listening to stories of The Masters. Those were some odd people indeed. 

The moderates were those who acted or believed themselves wise. They murmured that there was a grain of truth in every work of fiction- allowing them to never have to say whether or not they believed any of the legends. 

That’s what the stories were, or what they became in the long run- legends. Fantastical tales about two odd or extraordinary (depending on who you listened to) men known as The Masters of Judgement.


End file.
